


Comfort Food

by Trisdani



Series: fundywastaken [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: 20 minutes cooking time, A lot of au’s actually, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Paradise Found, brought to you by the fwt chat, fundywastaken, soft scenes, some hogwarts au’s as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: one-shots brought to you by the fwt chat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: fundywastaken [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004088
Comments: 35
Kudos: 305





	1. cold nights, warm kisses

winter, late nights, the usual smp wide gatherings during the holidays. dream had been running around all day with tubbo, bad, and tommy so they could prepare for the night of festivities. 

on the invitation there was the option to bring your own plus one... or a date. clearly no one really needed a plus one option, they just liked the idea of dragging their dates with them and having a nice night. but the option definitely did not benefit those who were scared of the idea of their significant others dead father coming up to haunt them for their past traumas. the option did not benefit dream at all.

so during the party, definitely making an effort to display his ways of affection on the down low, he found his fiancé laughing with their friends. his handsome idiot was noticeably standing closer to the fire than everyone else and dream couldn’t blame him, he wasn’t wearing a jacket. carefully sneaking up to him, he slipped off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around his fiancé’s shoulders. “why didn’t you bring a jacket?” he whispered into fundys ear. 

the fox smiled and kissed dream before he cold scold him anymore . “because your lips are warm enough.”


	2. what is family

dream pushed fundy away and felt as if his anchor was just ungrounded. over the past few months, fundy had been his escape from the war, his own little secret that he didn’t even want to share with his friends. but after recent events and the reality of their battle soon to bound, he had to make a choice. and that choice was to make sure fundy was safe. it was obvious that he’d be safer within l’manburg, he’d known that for weeks now, but the moment he demanded for their white flags, he knew that fundy would try to talk him out of it. and he wasn’t going to change his mind.

“dream, really? now of all times, you decide to push me away?” fundy follows dream despite his partners eager attitude to leave. 

dream held his arm out to distance the space between him and fundy, god knows if the other took another step, he’d get so caught up in his eyes and wouldn’t be able to look away. “fundy, please, just go home for me. go back to your family,” he pleaded with his enemy, because fundy was never meant to be a lover. “they need you. your family needs you—“

“but you’re my family,” fundy interrupted, both their hearts having had audibly broken. knowing they couldn’t be together just for their placements in this unforgiving war.


	3. you’re soft

”psst!”

fundy looked up from his book.

“psst!”

he turned to his window to be met with the usual white mask and toothy grin. he tossed the book to the side and rushed to the window, eager to pull dream up from the windowsill. as all of the others weight shifted onto the solid ground, fundy also felt him stumble and push him to the ground. they landed with a ‘thump’, dream giggling like a little child at their position and fundy cringing, praying that his dad wasn’t curious of the sudden noise in his room.

“hi,” dream whispered, a smile plastered on his face as he was the one laying on top of his boyfriend for once.

fundy tilted his head and admired the view above him. he reached out brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes, cupping his cheek in one swift motion. “your hair is soft,” he whispered.

dream leaned down, still smiling, and responded with a kiss. “yeah and you’re lips are soft, what’s your point?”


	4. happy first :D

dream held out a cake to his dumbass husband. during their vows when he said he’d love all of fundy for the rest of his life, he even included the fraction of a braincell that was constantly at war with the struggles of being a furry and typos. he loved him nonetheless. 

“happy birthday, babe!” he presented the decorated cake in front of him. fundy blushed but then looked at the odd number one candle that sat up.


	5. eating flowers

dream dragged his fiancé out onto the hill. they were far enough from the main cities to see the stars clearly in the pitch black darkness of the night. he pulled fundy down onto the grass and rested his head on his chest. the two were silent, soaking in the quiet of the night that felt so loud within their hearts.

fundy took his arm and wrapped it around dream, pulling him even closer, as if it was possible. “you’re so warm,” he commented, already holding him like a teddy bear. 

dream giggled, littering several kisses against fundys knuckles. “darling, are you cold?” he asked, but fundy just shook his head smiling. 

“no, life has just always been warmer with you,” he said, hoping that partner could truly understand how much he meant it.  
and dream did understand, maybe not in the same way perhaps. even from the first day he met fundy all the clouds in the sky had suddenly dispersed into vapor, into nothing. the sun shone with a new light that provided the flowers with the greatest of nutrients. 

he plucked a small dandelion from the root of its stem, its yellow was still visible under the brightness of the moon and stars. Dream reached over behind him and tickled fundys face with the petals, his giggle was mischievous yet cute nonetheless. fundy stared at the flower that the blond had happened assault him with,, and bit it. with the flower in his mouth, shock jumping dream out of his relaxed position, he looked at fundy with wide eyes asking, “did you just eat my flower?”

fundy smiled, “do you want it back?”  
dream nodded eagerly, letting fundy pull his chin forward and go into a deep kiss. by the time they pull away, Dream was the one spitting out flower petals and playfully fighting with fundy.


	6. they warned me

dream looked down at fundy, the hurt in his eyes bringing out a painful sting in his heart. if he had the power to stop it in any way possible, he would, but the dreamon in him was stronger. his monster took his strongest emotions and feelings for the other and twisted it into something dark. not only hurting dream himself, but his fiancé as well. 

“dream, please, I know you can snap out of this!” fundy pleaded but from all those words he’d heard earlier, he had some doubt. “dream, come on,” he sighed at the lack of physical response the blond gave.

“fundy, you really need to fix your preference on those you care about,” the dreamon mused. “you always expect the best and immediately your expectations get crushed once you realize no one will ever care for you.” he swung his axe high in the air, ready to swing.

“dream, you can do this! please fight it!”  
the dreamon chuckled, “dream is letting me win. he’s wants me to kill you just so he can blame me in the end and still be respected. your little fiancé things you two had going on was just for show. dream never cared about you— you were just another pawn on his chest board.”

fundy fought back tears, still trying to appear strong. “y’know, they warned me about this.”

“about what?”

“about you, dream.”


	7. can I have this dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *let’s say they’re at some smp wide dance or something— so boom we got techno suit there lookin snazzy and ready to commit mass hysteria— mem loss fundy is also there just looking to have some distraction from people pitying him and dream is off to the side being a little bitch or something idk what bottoms do tbh. anyways during a dance, both george and sapnap run off to who knows where (arson pog) so fundy just casually swoops in like “care for a dance” and dream is kinda just* **poggers** and.... *this is where I start to go into cooking session*

”what’s bothering you?” fundy asked. he had his arm wrapped around dream’s waist and could feel the stiffness of the others hand on his shoulder. 

dream shook his head, taking in a sharp breath. “nothing’s wrong. why would anything be wrong?” he continued on with the repetitive steps of the dance. one, two, three, and four— whenever he practiced it for the wedding, he’d always mess up on the third step, causing fundy to trip on his feet. but fundy had always been patient with him and always sent him little comments to know how proud he was.

fundy softly lifted dreams chin so he was facing him again, “I know we’re not that close, dream, but I do care about you.”

one, two, three, and four. they went through the steps again. dream searched and searched any detail on fundys face for any recognition. “just personal stuff, I guess. you probably have too much on your plate to really worry about it,” dream dismissed. continuing on with the dance.

“I doubt it. I’ve been treated like a baby ever since the incident. apparently months of memory loss makes you incapable of taking care of yourself,” fundy ranted a bit. dream chuckled, he missed when he could talk to fundy like this. fundy gasped, suddenly, breaking dream out of his thoughts. “you’ve gotten so much better at this dance,” he commented.

at this point, dream actually did trip on his feet, nearly falling hard to the ground if it weren’t for fundy catching him. 

“what did you say?” dream asked.

“what?” fundy asked.

dream once again searched his husband’s— forgetful husband’s— eyes. maybe there was something there. something that only shone as bright as the stars in treasure planet.

“fundy, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

fundy stepped back, his eyes wide and his cheeks red as his lips threatened to break out into a smile. 

“r-really?” fundy questioned as he almost couldn’t believe it. “like as friends?”  
dream’s hopeful glance dropped. “I-uh, yeah sure. as friends, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

fundy pulled dream close to him once again, singing contently. “depending on how well dinner goes. maybe we could go to the movies?” fundy hummed.

dream bit back an almost pained laugh. “there’s no public theatre’s in this world.”  
fundy smiled mischievously, wondering, ‘if only this man knew.’ “dont worry I believe I have a solution to that.”

they went through the dances a few more times before fundy spoke up again. “hey, sorry if I’m talking too much, but can I ask about the ring on your finger? I don’t remember you being married.”

dream looked down at the gold band and back up fundy. eret and niki said that he had to let fundys memories come back to him on his own and he shouldn’t push anything. but damn, he missed his husband. 

“I feel like that’s only fair if I can ask about your ring?”

and too, did notice the similar band on his finger. had that been there when he woke up, finding out that months of memories just went ‘poof’ in his brain? or was it something that looked so familiar that he just didn’t second guess it? like how close he was stood next to dream.

he looked up, not being able to give dream an answer. his mind was going crazy, yelling at him to not go too far with this, dream had a wedding ring for heavens sake,, but so did fundy...

fundy cleared his throat, “uh...” he glanced across the dance floor, other pairs joining in and leaving. he’d be leaving too if this didn’t go right. “dream?” the mentioned hummed in response. “can I- uh kiss you?”  
and once again dream tripped on himself. fundy buckling over as well, his nerves going into overdrive as that was not the response he was hoping for.

he looked down at dream, whose mask had shifted slightly during the fall onto the floor. dreams lips were taunting him. dream pulled fundy over him.  
both looking at one another, hearts beating fast and loud. dream smashed his lips into fundys and the latter took no hesitation to kiss back. this was the outcome he was hoping for.


	8. stop moving

”dream, stop moving!” fundy giggled. he had his fiancé trapped between his legs as the blond laid with his back against fundys chest. 

fundy himself had his fingers playing with the loose strands of the others hair.   
dream squirmed some more, laughing along. “make me,” he challenged. fundy arched his eyebrow at what he was implying. as much as he really wanted to, he also wanted to finish tying the little braids in dreams hair.

dream tilted his head back, frustrating fundy more as he messed on the braid once again. the pink lips of the blond widened and he puckered up to hopefully receive a kiss. 

“why are you being so clingy today? I thought you were usually tired after manhunts?” fundy questioned.

“can’t be still when the wedding is so soon. especially if I’m getting married to someone as great as you.”

fundy kissed his nose, earning a small pout from the masked man. “who knew I’d be marrying such a sap? now stay still and let me finish braiding your hair.”


	9. kitchen time

fundy waved out the billowing smoke from the furnace. this was not how dinner was supposed to go. he had every recipe planned and scheduled to be done by the time dream was supposed to arrive home. and now he stood over a burnt steak and a smokey kitchen, the thick air and burning smell only slowly escaping through the open windows.

he heard the door open and he silently cursed to himself as he turned around was met by his husbands mask. the blond flipped down his hood and and wiped the beading drips of sweat from his forehead. he looked dirty and a reeked of salt from the ocean, but despite his state, he still held that gold winning smile.

"you're home early?" fundy chuckled nervously, kicking the kitchen door closed with his foot. "y'know, for dinner i was thinking that maybe we should go out. or just not eat at all?" he suggested.

dream went over to fundy and kissed him softly on the lips. "how close were you to burning down the house?" he asked, his hands hovering around fundys waist.

"not even, close to burning it down," he whispered, "but it would definitely be a good idea to let the smoke clear out before going back in."

dream lightly pushed him aside, "darling, i love you and all, but please step away from the kitchen."

fundy pouted as dream took over. "babe, no..." he whined as dream started cleaning up and throwing out his own ingredients onto the table. "i'm supposed to be the one making your 'congrats on being amazing' dinner!"

"well, you can help by handing me the bread?" he smiled over.

"no, absolutely not."

"please?" fundy shook his head in response. "you're not even going to ask me how the manhunt went?"

"babe, i already know how it went. for one, i didnt receive a call saying that i needed to pick you up at spawn, and two, you always win," fundy said.

"you won too," dream said.

"what did i win?"

"my heart," dream gushed.


	10. training time

fundys axe clashed against dreams shield. his weapon stuck itself inside the protective wood, splinters flying out as he still tried to continue battle with his fiancé.   
"babe, get your axe out of my shield, you're supposed to be trying to ||kill|| me," dream said, holding his shield still, just to help fundy a little bit.

"i am trying to ||kill|| you. your eyes just seem to be attacking my heart in the process," fundy called. pulling his axe out, and getting back into stance to attack.  
"you're such an idiot," dream shook his head, laughing to himself.

"yes, but im your idiot," fundy agreed, swinging and dodging the axe that nearly cut his cheek.

"hold on, did i hit you?" dream stopped, reaching his hand out to check if he accidentally hit fundy.

"dream, you're supposed to be trying to ||kill|| me as well, remember?" fundy reminded him, leaving a small peck on dreams retracting hand.

"but what if i dont want to ||kill|| you?"

"then you're just a big softie when it comes to me. especially if im trying to help you train," fundy commented, placing a kiss over dreams frown. "five more minutes of this and we can go do something fun okay?" he asked, sending him a small wink in the process.


	11. ily before the first date

fundy sat in bed with a carton of ice cream in hand, he was stuck watching the night pass as usual. always was he alone, and the one time he actually tried to to actively ask someone out on a date, he only got crickets. he heard a knock on his door, confused as it was only a while after midnight, either one of his friends were in trouble or it was just the wind playing tricks on him. nonetheless he got out out of bed and made his way up to the front door, he could see a silhouette standing near the window. 

what's the worst that could happen when opening the door to a stranger in the middle of the night? he's going to ||die|| alone anyways. 

the door handle clicked as he opened it, the figure was already walking away but they looked back in time to see fundy staring confused. it was the familiar green hoodie of dream that caught his eyes first. why was dream here? 

"fundy..." dream waved awkwardly, "hi."  
fundy waved back, hesitantly. "hey, dream, what are you doing here?"

"i was just in the neighborhood, thought i'd stop by and--"

"it's the middle of the night..." fundy trailed off. the last time he spoke to dream was to ask him if he wanted to watch treasure planet with him, which he obviously only got a silent answer. "what are you really doing here?" he asked.

dream dipped his head down, like he was... embarrassed? fundy's confusion only grew. "i had a nightmare and decided to kind of walk it off," dream explained, "and i eventually ended up here. sorry for interrupting your night--"

"dream, would you like to come inside?" fundy asked quickly before dream could fully turn away. the mentioned tilted his head.

"really?"

"yeah," fundy nodded, opening the door much wider to seem more welcoming. "i can set up a movie if you'd like a distraction from your nightmare?"  
dream smiled, "can we uh- watch treasure planet?"

"really?" fundy questioned, trying to not let his excitement drown out his concern for his friend.

in reality, he was freaking out inside. sure this maybe wasnt an official date with dream, but it was definitely something. he sat down on the couch next to dream and handed him a small portion of his reheated dinner. the two sat silently as the beginning title displayed itself across the screen.

"sorry for not responding to your invitations right away," dream mumbled, looking down at the food that he began to poke at.

"it's fine dream, look at us now! we're finally watching the movie," fundy responded.

"yeah, but i think i should mention that I really do want to go on a date with you. i'm just kind of nervous about the whole thing."

"what whole thing?" fundy asked, confused yet oddly happy.

"fundy, i've never actually committed to being in a relationship before. it's usually all just jokes and friendly affection-- im scared that i'll fall out of love with you and hurt you," dream said, hiding his face slightly.

"i wouldn't worry, you'd actually have to be in love with me to actually fall out of..." fundy stopped, looking over at dream. "are you?"

"sorry, i didnt mean for this to be awkward, im usually more put together--"

"dream, please just keep talking," fundy begged.

"you wont judge me if i say i love you before the first date, will you?" the blond whispered.

"that'd be highly hypocritical of me," the ginger responded.


	12. falling with no one to catch me

fundy sat on top of the great walls of l’manburg, his feet rocking and back and forth with his heels kicking the stone. it was the dead of night and no one should be able to see him up there. not his friends, not his father, not even the salmon in the river. it was just him... and the green hooded boy. the mysterious green hooded, green eyes, green boy that looked at him every night.

they spoke many times before. exchanging hellos and introductions, but tonight that boy wanted to take fundy out of the walls of his home. 

he’s never left l’manburg before...

“fundy!” green boy waved excitedly, “don’t be scared! I’ll catch you!”

“you promise to catch me if I fall?” fundy asked.

and the boy held out his arms with that one smile that would haunt fundy wherever he’d go. “take my hand, just trust me...”

and the boy, later known as dream caught him when he fell then, but later as time went on, dreams smile still managed to hold the same effect on fundy, and to many others as well.

god I was gonna continue this by saying that dream never caught fundy when he fell in love with him the later time but I can’t write angst without feeling sad and I don’t want to feel sad so let me get a new prompt really quick


	13. five more minutes

fundy held dream securely in his arms. he had his pinky interlocked with the blonds and rubbed his knuckles every now and then. soft snores came out from dreams parted lips, his mask barely even covering his face anymore because of how much he shifted around. fundy only just watched in awe as morning sun crept into the room. it’s golden rays adding to the warmth of his boyfriends body. 

“just five more minutes,” fundy told himself. he actually had duties to do within new l’manburg, now that tubbo was in charge. but along with his new responsibilities, he also had to adjust to new times to be with dream. for all they had was the sunset to the sunrise. the comfort of each other’s presence was enough to suffice for now.


	14. runaways

fundy ran through the trees, the leaves and branches smacking his face as he tripped on a rock. his knees buckled and he tumbled down down the steep hill, rolling further and further away from the yells of his name. he scrambled back up to continue on his escape, but a body collided with his— dragging him to the the dirt once again.

his shoulders were pushed down with a stranger’s arm pulled back and curled up into a fist, ready to strike him. “you better stop hunting me if you wanna—“ another boy his own age stumbled over his words as he took in fundys appearance. “I- uh, you’re not a guard.”

fundy pushed him off of him while the other boy was preoccupied in his shock. he looked around the area. “what kind of guard are you looking for? one who’s going to take your threats lightly?” fundy asked. as the son of such a younger and unstable nation, he had his fair share of interactions with guards.

the blond held up his hands in defense. “I’m sorry! it’s just, people are looking for me and I’m not ready to head back quite yet.”

fundy cocked his head to the side, a similar story for him. “you ran away from home too?”

the stranger whipped his head around.  
“yeah, but I always go back. I can never escape the guards and they catch me before I can even leave the forest...” the boy smiled, a toothy grin shiny brightly. “hi, I’m dream.” he held out his hand to shake.

“I’m fundy,” the ginger replied happily. “and I think I can relate to you on the running away fact.”

“do you always go back home as well?”  
“yes, but my guards don’t drag me home. there’s always this lady who kind of guides me back,” fundy explained giddily, “she’s very sweet, have you seen her?”

dream shook his head, “no, I can’t say I have. she sounds lovely though. when does she usually appear?” he asked.

fundy scratched behind his fox ears, looking around at the lack of his magical lady. the one who always brought back to l’manburg, back to the arms of his father, back to the walls.

***

many years go by and they continue to meet up in the forest while sneaking out. they’ve noticed the differences between their dads. one wants dream to grow up to be a leader, the king of a kingdom. the other wants nothing to do with fundy, locking up his sons existence so he has less to watch over.

one day, just as fundy was preparing to sneak out, wilbur had came into his room, holding out a pair of clothes and a far off look. “we were formally invited to the kings coronation,” wilbur said. “you specifically, now I want you to be extra careful and only speak when spoken to. you are representing my nation—“

“dad, I’m not going to start a war.”

fundy was basically confused over why he was invited till he saw dream be crowned and he pogged in shiz. 

forgot to mention dadschlatt but yeah.  
dream doesn’t stay king long cause he makes a deal with eret later blah blah y’all know the story. I’m just gonna cut to the fun stuff in this next message

***

fundy scratched at the coat jacket that suffocated him. it’s humiliating pastel colors, creating an almost unpleasant target that held no place in the dark forest. he lost his footing in one step, falling onto muddy path. almost immediately feeling a pair of arms lift him up.

it was dream. a long while since he had last been this close to hime. face to face, but now dream wore a mask. it was the same pink lips and blond hair, Fundy was just missing his blond hair. they didn’t talk despite the long awaited reunion. they just sat next to one another with the trust that the either wouldn’t strike them with a sword. and a pleasant surprise it was when they woke up in the morning, unknowingly in each other’s arms, and not dead.

“how about we run away for good this time?” dream whispered. fundy looked up at him, hope swimming through his eyes.   
“do you trust me?”


	15. don’t leave me

fundy was upset, dream could tell. it was the way his fiancé’s ears twitched and tail moved. but despite the unspoken tension between the two, they couldn’t stand being a part.

fundy reached out and pulled dream into a kiss. each time their lips touched, it was as if that was what was keeping them together. fundy was scared that he was losing dream, and he was to far fallen to walk away. 

and dream was completely aware of everything. starting with the feelings for one of his best friends that never really left. he hated that he was stuck running in place when he tried to differ the two. he loved george, but he loves fundy. he pulled away from the desperate kiss and ignored the scared look from his fiancé. 

“I’m sorry, dream,” fundy whispered, pressing his forehead up to dreams. “if I could’ve done more to show you how much I love you, I would’ve—“

dream embraced him in a hug, shushing him softly. “fundy, this is all my fault. I couldn’t get over someone who doesn’t love me the same and I used you to cope. and I really do love you, fundy. so much more than you can imagine.” he breathed, interlocking his hand into fundys. “and I know that this isn’t fair to you. you deserve so much more.”

“please don’t break up with me,” fundy cried.

“I would never break up with,” dream promised. “I just need time to make myself the man that you deserve to marry.” he wiped the tear puddling beneath fundys eyes. 

“how do I know you’ll come back to me? how do I know you won’t go running back to george?”

dream tilted his head with a sad smile. “because george isn’t you.”


	16. we’ll talk later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick! fic! babey!

stress was eating dream inside when fundy found him curled up in bed. his body was tangled in with multiple blankets and despite the vast amount, he was still shivering from some unwanted chill. he felt the back fundys hand press against his forehead, for which dream was too tired to react in anyway but a groan. following the touch, he felt soft fingers brush away the strands of hair that dared to lay over his eyes, just in time to see fundy lean down and kiss his head. 

“you’re burning up,” he whispered, looking down at him with his soft amber eyes, this wasn’t fair. “how long have you been feeling ill?” fundy asked.  
dream only buried his head deeper into his pile of blankets.

“babe, no, please look at me.”

“you’re, supposed to be mad at me,” dream murmured, half awake.

“no,” fundy shushed him. “well, yes, I’m upset, but I’m more worried about you right now.” he pulled the blankets further up to dreams chin and watched him before getting back up. “I’m going to go make you some tea.”

dream, however, reached out for fundys arm. his grip only tugging on the sleeves of fundys jacket. “don’t go,” dream whispered.

“I’ll be back,” fundy said. he slipped off his jacket and handed it to dream. the sick one bundling up the article of clothing and holding it close to him. the scent of the forest and all its fresh leaves filled his stuffy nose, he breathed in the smell of fundy and closed his eyes.

fundy had eventually come back in with a warm mug, he noticed that dream was already fast asleep so he just rested the cup on dreams nightstand, pulling up a chair and getting out a book to read in his past time. 

dream would randomly stick out his arm at times to grab the air. only during the fourth time, when he had managed to knock the book out of fundys hands, did the ginger realize what he wanted. he held his hand gently and littered small kisses against his knuckles.

“I brought you tea,” fundy said, only receiving a weak nod from his partner.   
dream shifted, lazily looking back up at him. “I’m sorry for everything, I should’ve—“

“not now,” fundy cut him off. “finish your nap and we can talk about this when you’re healthier, alright?”  
the blond nodded promptly. “I love,” dream yawned halfway through, “you.” and the god kept his hand in the fox’s, holding it close to his heart.


	17. * spicy tango - nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW  
> okay so basically this is my take on a 1 word limit fic. I decided to post a subject that I’ve never really attempted before and before you read just remember this is very nsfw.

sex. .


	18. late nights in dark corridors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST UPDATE OF 2021 HELLO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc dream as a slytherin and fundy as a ravenclaw.  
> I also haven’t sent this to the chat yet but I may just also post this and run hmmm.

“Lumos,” Dream hissed. The light illuminated the dungeon corridor. He looked around wildly for the animagus that often crept within the shadows. Suddenly, a chill blew past his neck. Anyone else would assume it’s just the usual cold from the dungeon interior, but Dream knew it was something— someone else. He turned around and immediately his lips were pressed against another pair, he smiled into the touch.

He brought his wand up as the two pulled away, looking down at the ginger with the mischievous grin. “It’s about time you came out,” he said.

Dream rolled his eyes. “Fundy, how did you get here so fast? You’d think someone would do a double take at a fox running from the west towers to the dungeons?” He questioned. 

Fundy cut him off with pulling his head down into another kiss. “Shut up, you sound like Wilbur.”

“What? You mean I’m not the only prefect that knows you’ve been sneaking out of your dorms after hours?”

Fundy chuckled, “yeah, you ain’t special, Dreamy.”

“I’m honestly hurt,” Dream sighed. He grabbed Fundy’s hand and whispered a short, “nox,” letting his wand light to diminish.

And then the two were in darkness. “So, are you staying with me tonight or do I need to down a potion?”

Fundy hummed, pressing his head into Dream’s robe. “I suppose I’ll stay with you. But you’re in charge of waking me up.” He pointed. “Last time Tubbo caught me sneaking out and I ended up missing breakfast.”

“Whatever, just transform already,” Dream giggled. He turned as Fundy went back into the fox form, following Dream to the house entrance. The two slowly making their way to Dream’s respective dormitory.

Though the room was quiet, the majority of Dream’s roommates were passed out, besides Skeppy who usually stayed up late sending notes to his Gryffindor friends. The other Slytherin noticed the blond enter with the fox, a knowing nod and he blew out his candle.

Soon it was just Dream’s side that held the little bit of light. Fundy had transformed back and pulled himself close to his boyfriend under the covers. Soft snores had already escaped him, in which Dream wondered if their late night meetings were beginning to start being a little too late. 

He looked down at the animagus, his arm rubbing circles into his back. He decided he won’t wake him up tomorrow morning. Choosing now that he’d much rather take some food early and bring for the other when he wakes up. He could use the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write more hogwarts au’s cause11 year old me got flashbacks to writing one of my first fanfics and damn those were the good days. I also have so many hogwarts related hc’s that I just can’t leave hanging omg.


	19. please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream is lowkey clingy ok bonne nuit

“one more kiss,” dream tried to tempt towards his lover, only to get a hand on his chest, pushing him the other the direction. it never was an easy task to leave dream’s places on date nights. and even when fundy hosted their dates, dream would always find some way to end the night laid beside fundy. he grabbed his boyfriends hand, basically being dragged towards his door. “c’mon, funds, it’s late,” dream persisted.

“which is exactly why I should head home.” at this point fundy was already out the door.

“or you can stay with me till the rain passes,” the blond smirked.

fundy tilted his head. there was no rain. there hasn’t even been a cloud in sight for days. but the sudden drops of water before him said otherwise. he huffed, continuing along out the door. his hair beginning to stick to his forehead and his hat had started to grow heavy under the downpour. out of all the people in the world, of course he had to fall in love with a god. “you’re lucky I love the rain.”

“wow and I love you. c’mon back inside. please?” dream ushered.

fundy turned back to face him, a small smile dancing on his lips. “one more kiss and then I’ll go,” he said. and dream was quick to make the kiss count.

nearly knocking fundy off his feet, he was already in the arms of the masked man.  
“please stay,” dream whispered out.

fundy pressed his face against the mask and sighed tiredly. “I can’t I have to wake up early tomorrow for work.”

“so?”

“so,” fundy continued on, “if I were to stay the night, I’d have to leave extra early just to run back to my place.”

“I can conjure up a natural disaster?” he thought out loud. “how many days can you you be excused if a tsunami wrecks your home?”

“dream!” fundy slapped his arm. “stop thinking of ways to abuse your powers and just use the only logical solution.”

dream took a few steps back, silently thinking. if it hadn’t clicked for him yet, fundy assumed it would be a while till it did. dream looked back over to him, a frown on the visible parts of his face. “I need a hint. but just a tiny one, okay—“

“just move in with me,” fundy said. “stop making excuses on why we should extend our dates and just move in together.” fundy waited for some form of response from dream that didn’t give off a blank stare.

“live together?” dream questioned.  
fundy nodded.

“like roommates or something? for how long?”

“no, not like roommates. like you and I. we come home in a house that we share. we go to bed in our bed. we fall asleep together under our own roof. it’ll be like a never ending date... what do you say?”

“I thought only married couples lived together like... that,” dream said, still a little confused. of course fundy didn’t blame him since dream was older than the typical population of the server, likely not used to more modern scenes.

“we’re dating, so it’s kind of like the step right before marrying.”

“will we marry?”

“I’m only asking you to move in with me. we can ask that question later down the road.”


	20. shut up

Fundy pushed Dream up against the fridge, the contents inside shook but Dream fell silent. He stared down at him, his wrists were gripped tightly, claws slowly puncturing the palms of his hands. 

“Stop it,” Fundy hissed, “stop being so difficult. You know I love you and all you do is push my limits, seeing how far I can stretch before I snap!”

“Fundy…”

“Just shut up. You’re horrible for me. You don’t deserve the love I give. I deserve so much better than what I get from you– and trust me I’ve tried and have gotten better. But my head just screams for you cause you have me wrapped around you finger.”

Dream stared at him, waiting for him to go on, but Fundy only looked at him. “I’m done. No matter how painful it is, I want to be free. The petty part of me is asking for you to at least try to fight for me, but until then,” he let go of Dream’s wrists, a sudden cold feeling washing over him. “Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I post this here and add it to another fic in the near future? absolutely


	21. the first dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old draft that I decided to post cause it’s valentines day baby

“okay, now step right– no, dream, your other right,” fundy giggled as he held dream up. fundy was trying to teach him how to properly dance for their wedding, but the green warrior wasn't the lightest on his feet as one would think. he fumbled around, constantly looking down, trying not to step on fundy.

“this is unnecessarily difficult,” the blond admitted.

fundy spun him around, nearly making dream lose his balance. “you’re over complicating it.”

“how so?”

fundy stepped back nodding. “you know the moves, babe. we’ve gone over them well over a hundred times.”

“but—“

fundy kissed dream’s lips, making the other shut up. “close your eyes.”

“I’m gonna fall, idiot,” dream whispered.

fundy shook his head. “you won’t be” he assured, “just trust me.”

dream rolled his eyes before closing them. his grip tightening around fundy’s waist and shoulder, as if he wasn’t trusting the promise of not falling.

he heard fundy chuckle under his breath. his feet moved along to catch up with fundy and did what he could only assume was dancing. 

“this is nice,” dream hummed as he put his head on fundys shoulder. 

the fox hybrid grinned, “just wait till you have to do this in a dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ all of you reading fanfics to make up for your lack of love 🤝 me


	22. sound of your smile

dream was talking. going on and on about his newest projects and his excitement was absolutely beautiful. fundy only watched in a awe, paying close attention and memorized the inflection in his voice. even when wearing a mask, fundy didn’t need to see dream’s face to tell that he was smiling. he loved hearing his smile. 

“its,” dream poked his husband, breaking him from whatever daydream he was about to get sucked into. “you okay?” he asked. fundy pouted when he heard the smile drop.

he reached out and grabbed dream’s hand, dragging over his heart and grinning up at him to assure that he’s fine. “just keep talking,” he requested.

dream shook his head. “but you look tired, I don’t want to keep you up by talking all night.”

“dream,” fundy groaned. “please, I love the sound of your smile.”

he heard a soft breath escape his lover and his cheeks burned with warmth. and so dream continued talking, soon finding less fascination in his projects and more on the sleeping fox in his arms. he knew fundy was likely not listening anymore, but he couldn’t get himself to shut up about the cutest faces fundy made when he could tell he was dreaming. the little scrunch in his nose made him want to boop it, but he didn’t want to wake him. yeah, he’s definitely not going to shut up anytime soon.


End file.
